To Save Petropia
To Save Petropia 'is the 4th episode of Ahmad 20. Plot ''The episode begins at Ahmad's house. The four are sitting on the couch. the suddenly New Ahmad's strike Omnitrix starts to beap. He presses the trix and a hologram of Tetrax appears. New Ahmad: tetrax? Tetrax (hologram): Look kid, This is a prerecorded message, so just listen. My Homeworld, Petropia, is being attacked by an Unknown threat. I need your help. If you don't help, Petropia will be destroyed. Go to the plumber HQ, a ship will be waiting for you and your friends. Terax looks behind him. Tetrax (Hologram): I have to go now. Come qui- Suddenly Tetrax is possesd by a bright glowing creature. The hologram ends. Old Ahmad: You know Tetrax? New Ahmad: yeah, he once invaded earth. I thought you know him too. Old Ahmad: Yeah, but he never came to me for help. Leon: Well atleast we know what we'redoing today! Jake: Yeah! Let's go! They get up and walk out the door. End Scene Start Scene Later at the Plumber base. A Plumber walks to the kids Plumber: You must be Ahmad. New Ahmad: Yup! Plumber: And you are Leon? Leon: Aha Plumber: And......Jake? Jake: Yeah! Plumber: And..... I don't know this guy! Who are you? Old Ahmad: I'm Ahmad! Plumber: What? New Ahmad: There's 2 ahmads, deal with it, now where's the ship? Plumber Points to tyhe ship. New Ahmad pushes him aside and goes to the ship, followed by Jake, then Leaon and finnaly Old Ahmad. they Get in the ship. Plumber: Don't you need a pilot New Ahmad: Nah, we'll be fine! New Ahmad starts the engine and the ship takes off. '' ''End Scene Start Scene Inside the ship. Leon: Do you even know how to fly a ship? New Ahmad: Amm.. Nope! Old Ahmad pushes New Ahmad out of the chair and sitts in it him self. Old Ahmad: let me show you how it's done He grabs the wheel, and presses several buttons. Old Ahmad: Spaceship, activate Travel Plan 63. Destination's coordinates, Cold Shard solar system, 989579290582-27957207592. Petropia. Spaceship Automated Voice: Please insert Plumbers' Badge. Old Ahmad puts his Plumbers' Badge. Spaceship Automated Voice: Acess Granted. Preparing for Hyperdrive. Old Ahmad pulls a lever, and the ship begins to glow. Old Ahmad: Plumbers' Ship, activate speed 908803 Frantos Per Hour. Spaceship Automated Voice: Speed accepted. Old Ahmad slams a red button. Old Ahmad: Commence! We zoom out of the spaceship, and it bursts off in blinding speed. A portal appears, and the spaceship enters it. End Scene Start Scene The Scene opens up in space. Petropia can be seen. then a portal opens and after that, the ship appears out of it. The ship flys towards Petropa. It goes trough the atmosphere and the ship stops above Petropia. A door opens in the ship. Jake, now in Alien form, Leon, in metal form, Old Ahmad, now as Rath and New Ahmad, now as Cannonbolt all jump down from the ship. They Land on the ground. Cannonbolt: Where Now? Suddenly multiple petrosapiens turn around. They now have glowing purple eyes. Their crystals are in ectonurite color. Thye have black line sall over thier bodys. Jake: Is it just me, or they look different. Leon: If My Different you mean more creapy then yeah! Old Ahmad: They're possesed by Ectonurites! Jake and Leon: What? End Scene Brake Start Scene Jake and Leon: What? New Ahmad: Wait? Ectonurites? Like Ghostfreak? Rath: yeah! Which means they are controled by a more powerful Ectonurite! Leon: Like The High Ectolord of the Anur System? Rath: Yeah! The Petrosapiens are walking like zobies. Cannonbolt: Guys, They're coming for us! Rath: Let's fight! Leon: Are you sure we should hurt them? Leon looks at rath, but he isn't there. Rath is running towards the petrospiens. Leon: Okay! Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, PETROSPIENS THAT ARE POSSEED BY GHOSTFREAKS AND LOOK LIKE ZOBIES, RATH IS ANGRY! Rath starts punching the zobie petrospiens. they start to surround Rath. leon, Jake and Cannonbolt watch how zobie petrospiens fly out of the crowd. Leon: You think we should help? Cannonbolt: Nah! Jake:Well Should we go look for Tetrax? Leon: I'll stay here if Ahmad needs help Cannonbolt and jake both nood. Jake then flys away as cannonbolt rools away. End Scene Start Scene Jake is flying. Suddenly XLR8 passes him. Jake; You wanna race, huh? Jake dashes forward. Then he sees XLR8 who has stopped. He ceaps on flying while looking back at XLR8. Then he hits against something. he flys back and lands XLR8:"Tetrax? Trtrax turns around. hE is also possesed. XLR8: Ahh! Tetrax starts to come after them. Jake: let's Race? XLR8: How about Run? They both start to run, but Trtrax humps on his hoverboeard and cathes up do them. XLR8 then smacks the Strike omnitrxi and becomes Ultimate XLR8. Ultiumate XLR8: Jump on! Jake qucikly switches to his human form and falls on Ultimate XLR8. Ultimate XLR8 speeds up and leaves Trtrax in the duest. Tettrax also speeds up. End Scene Start Scene Meanwhile. Petrospins ceap on flying out of the crowd. then suddenly Rath flys out of it. While in air he detransforms back to Old Ahmad. He lands near Leon. Leon runs to him. Leon: You okay, Ahmad? Old Ahmad: Yeah, Oussama. i mean Leon! Leon smiles. then he notices the Petrospiens are coming from all sides. '' Old Ahmad: Oh no! ''Old Ahmad Transforms. His skin becomes black. His hands become green. His hair dissapperas and his eyes form in to one untill he becomes Shadow Charm. Shadow Chram: Haven't seen this guy before! Shadow charm the shoots energy at the Zobies. Then he notices Ultimate XLR8, who's followed by Tetrax. The Four Heroes are surroundee. they form a circle with their faces agains the zobies. Ultimate XLR8 turns back to XLR8 XLR8: Any Ideas? Shadow Charm: I Don't have any, but i know who might! Old Ahmad hist the Ultimatrix and transforms in to Brainstrom. Then He hits it Again and become sUltimate Brainstorm. Ultimate Brainstorm: Let me think! The zobies are closing in on them. Leon: You better think fast. They're closing in on us! Ultimate Brainstyorm: Just a bit longer. I almost have it. The petrospians are getting realy close. Ultimate Brainstorm: Got it! Jake, take Leon and fly out of here. New Ahmad, Transform in to Ghostfreak, and then go Ultimate Leon: What will you do? Ultimate Brainstorm: You'll see! Jake goes alien again and takes Leon. then he flys away. XLR8: I don't think i have an Ultimate Ghostfreak Ultimate Brainstorm: Just do it! XLR8 then transforms into ghosfreak. Ghostfreak: Here goes nothing! Ghostfreak hits the Strike omnitrix. He becomes bigger. His eyes splits in to 2. His ahdns dow grow longer. and he himself now glows. He soon becomes Ultimate Ghostfreak Ultimate Ghostfreak: Ultimate Ghostfreak! Ultimate Brainstorm then hist the Ultimatrix and turns into Atomix. Ultimate Ghostfreak: What now? Atomix: As soon as i create a Fusion Cusine in the sky, you grab all the ghosts out of the Petrospians. And when you have them all, Detrasnform, or else! Atomix flys in to the air as ghostfreak prepares. Atomix creates the Fusion Cusine and Ultimate Ghostfreak starts grabbing all the ectonurites out of the Petrospians. As soon as he gets them out. he detransforms and falls to the ground, but he is cathed by Jake and Leon. All the Ectonurites burn up. Atomix lands on the ground and transforms back. Jake lands with New Ahmad and Leon Leon: We did it! New Ahmad: we sure did! Old Ahmad: Guys, The High Ectolord of the Anur System, i think i just realised who that is. Leon: Who? Old Ahmad: Zs'Skayr! Zs'Skayr comes fom behind them clapping. Zs'Skayr: You figured it out. To bad you won't have much time to celebrate! The A Teleportation beems shoots from the sky. Old Ahmad Quicly pushes Jake out of the beem before The rest of the heroes are teleported away. Jake: No! ''THE END''''' Characters Heroes *Old Ahmad *New Ahmad *Leon Matar *Jake Kyle III *Tetrax Shard Villains *Zs'Skyre *Zs'Skyre's Minions Aliens Used By New Ahmad *Cannonbolt *XLR8 *Ultimate XLR8 (Ahmad 15) *Ghostfreak *Ultimate Ghostfreak (Ahmad 15) By Old Ahmad *Rath *Shadow Charm *Brainstorm (Cameo) *Ultimate Brainstorm (Ahmad 15) *Atomix Trivia *Ulrimate Ghostfreak was added to the Ahamd 20 alien List just for this episode, so he probably wont be used again. *The 1ts aliens both Ahmads transformed into were picked by Ahmad himself. Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad 20 Category:Ahmad 20 Episodes Category:Reo 54